Avatar New Destiny 2
by Avamaniac
Summary: Korra wants t be a athlet so she makes new friends, but has to fite evil riche concervative.
1. PROLGUE

a/n. This is my fist fic on this site. Tahnks to my gf korraisGREAT for inspring me to write this. Your'e the one and only love off my life. Also thans for makin my profil pic an tha cover pic. my gf photoshiped it so it loks beter. If ur a rich conservative snob u probly wont like this sinse this fic is for middle clas peple ONLY. Pls revew and say nic thins people.

Chapter 1: prologe

It was a normal day in the city everone was in the centre becuse the avatar had came and people wanted to see her and stuff. Meanwhile Amon was in his evil underground layar planning to take over the city for nobenders and capitalism.

It was an evil layar since it was a dark dungon with no lites and stoney depressed walls. It looked so deperessed that there coudve been skeltons and other evil stuff on the walls if he wanted.

"good news for our city everone. The avatar came today!" a voice said on the 20s radio, pople charing could be herd in the background. Aon just smiled an evil smile under his pail mask. "sir the avartar came" it was amons evil minon the Lt.

"Ha ha, I know" Amon laughed evilly "I am pleased". "Sir I think we can start our plan to take over the city" the lutenant said back to him. "Mwahaha you're rite Lutenant. the benders don't stand a chance!" Amon ploted

Sudanly Amon stood up and said "lutanant I hav a vary impotent tasck for you to unde

Was it god? Tell me in revews.


	2. CORRUPT GOV

A/N: STIP FLAMING U TROLS. I NEW CONCERtATIVES wold n LiKE IT aND i waS RITE! I HE POliticl OPINIONES, IF U Dont like it than 2 bed!

Thaks 2 my gf for teh NICE revew. I no it wasn't pefect, but u mad me want to rite mor.

Chapter 2: Korra c corrupt gov.

Korra had just arrived and was gong to airtemple iland were tenin lived since she had to learn arbending from him. There wernt many cars since this is the 20s (tahts wen tis fic takes plac) and there wernt many satomobiles then, also the goverment made alchohol illegal since they culdnt make monet off it.

She was like most 20s tenagers and loved 20s music, 20s movies and other 20s stuff.

She wasn't rich so she was living with Tenzin while he taut her airbending. She arrived at Tenzin's house and was shocked… HE LIVED ON AN ISLAND AND HAD A HUGE HOUSE.

Tensin was probably consertative rich and out of touch with the middle clas majarity.

"hey Korra" a voice said, it was Pamea Tenzins pregnant wife. "hey" she said politly back even though she was upset. "Do you know were Tenzin is?" she aske precariously "why yes hes at a consil meeting, there talking about what to do about the Amon and his terrist group" Pamela ansered

Amon wasn't always evil but tehn he got a lot of money and capitalism corrupted him.

"WHAT!" korra was shocked not only was he rich but he was also a politician wich ment he probably maed laws against the middle class majority. Korra stormed out of the island angrily.

Meanwile at the counsil meating

"And that is why we shuld raise taxes on poor people and raize our salery. The poor people will be to stooped to notice" consilman Tarlock said since rich people always call midel class peple poor even tho theyre not. "Indubable" Tenzin said.

Korra listened in and was horrified sinc they weren't talking about Amon at all they jst wanted to abuze there power to became richer.

" I am inclined to disagree tho since Amon is at large, we hav mor serious ishues". Tarlock got stern "but Tenzin you kno as well as I do that…" Sudanly the door opened

Just then then kora stormed in "God Tenzin what the frak! I cant beleve Your with these conservative SNIBS!" she yelled at Tenzin.

"Oh kora" he said "we were just having a metting about amon. Also I need to see you later. We ned to start arbending or else you can't be avartar".

Korra herd enough, she was knew that Tenzin was part off a group who wanted to hurt the middle class. She ranned out of the council office angerly. She jumped on nagaki's (her beardogs nam in this) back and rode away.


	3. A KNEW ENEME

S/M: Kyle I NO U WROutE the MEN REVEWS! STOP RATING THEM! U NED TO B NICR TOME! MOM AND DAD SAI SO! U NO IM N OT *8 SO DON SAY SO! ALSo thans 2 marrisa for the god revew it meas alot.

Chapter 3 kora meets new frends

Kora was shocked and angry. "God why dose tinson hav to be like that!" korea yelled to nagaki her pet beardog. She was so angry not only was Tinzin a rich snob but he said that shw wudl hav to leern eirbending or she couldn't be avatar. Korra ddnt no were she was gong but she didn't car since when women get angry they act all emotional and stuf since they have women horomes.

Sudanly she was pasing by the stadum whena athlete waked up to her. "hey babe" he said suductivly. He was wering expansive cloth and had black wavy hare. He was probably really rich but she didint car sinse he was an athleet and woman think athleets are attractive and stuff.

"OMG" she said, it was tano he won probendering 4 years ina row an he was a waterbender. "can I have ur autotraph" she asked anthusiastically.

"Baby youcan hav mor than that" he took of his bilt. Korra gasped than it hit her. He was a RICH SNOB, rich people cheet on eachother an hav afares all the time. TANO WANTED TO RAPE HER.

"NO" korra screarmed. He used waterbinding to ripe of her shiert. "TANO PLEASe" she said desperatively "Yoll goto prisen"

"baby wen ur as rich as iam you can just pay bail prisen is for por people." He respinded sadarstically

"SOMBODY HELP!" she screamed Tano grabed her but and he had a relly big erecton. she put up her waterbinding redy to fite. sUndenly tano was hit with an ecobending fire blast. Then another bendar hit hin wth with a rock.

"AHHH NOOO" tano yeld. He was yeling because he had been hit with a rock. It was Mako and Bloin.

"we herd comotion otside sowe want to see what it was" Mako said "HE WAS GONNA REAPE ME!" korra yelled

"its okay, were here" Bolin said

"You may hav foiled my plan to do "it", bit ihav the beter probending team" Tano said "fat chance you pervert" Bolin said "Yeh well see aboute that at the tornamant" Tano new he was outnuberd so he ran away with blue bills.

Kora put on her shirt "u two are proberneders.?" Kora asked "yeah do you wanna see the stadum" mako said romantically. So they shoed Kora around the city were she met all there frends. They met Hiroshi sato and his daughter Asami. she also met there other frends Marisama (hey marisa gess who) an her bofrend Marketo. Kora new she wuld relly like this city.

A/N: I LOK FORWAD TO THE GOOOD REVEWS!


	4. NEW DISNEY 2

S/N: Hi, this is, korraisGREAT! My bf: wrote a great, last, chapter; thank you, for the good: reviews. I proofread, the chapter; so here, it is. I just, told him, to add in: some more, punctuation.

A/N: marissa did a relly goodjob wit reding the chaper. Thans fro tehgood revews, u mad me want to riet more! I thank tis ever better then b4!

Chapter 4; korras new destint 2

Mako, and, Bolin, didn't, hav, a, watarbender, so, they, kora, decided, to, join, their, team, for, the, tornamant. The, first, mach, was, tomorrow, so, she, was, exited. (c ther r some puctutions.)

Korra got back to the island latar to do arbendering with Tenzin. "What the doose ar you dong here so late?!" Tenzin said angerily

"Gid Tinzon I just went oot and made som friends why do u do such a stik in the mud".

Tenzin got mad "yu need to do arebending or else you cant be avartar. We nede to get up vary erly tommorrow to practise" he said snobbishly. Krra stomped of to her room

"u don't kno what its like to be my age, I wanna have fun AND be avartar"

Tenzin was mad and didn't say anything probly because he new he was wrong. Kora went to her room and listedned to 20s music like Glen Miller, Farnk Sonata and Lois Armstrong on her radio (I loked them up so I kno there all 20s)

That nite kora was skeeping and she had a vizon. "Korra?... Korra… ist thou there?" a deep voyse said.

"whose there" she aksed curosly. Than a spirit apared, it was THE DRAGON SPIRIT from the movie (I no he wasn't in th sho but if u don lik the movi ur not a tru fan).

"Korra thy hath noticed alredy that something ist wrong with thay city, evil amon hast said he do bad things and thee politishians hath acted to repress thine midel class." Korra garsped

" but waht shuld I do" she asked desperatively.

"thy new destiny ist to play in probendering with thy new frends, takething Amon down ist thy later destiny butst amon will com to thee in tim. Be strong and trust in thy bendin". Than suddenly something woke her up.

Korra woke up fritened because soone someone was in her room. "God Tenzin get out of my rom!" she said angrily since woman get angry when men go into there rooms. She was horrified it because it wasn't Tenzin it was…. Amon!

"Korra I heard you were planning on becoming a probending athlete" He said evully, since he was evil.

"But I nevar told anyone" she said shocked.

Amon started laughing evilly "havnt you figured it out? I'm psychotic so I can see into the future!" he said in an evil voice "and if you probend than I'll make bad things happen to youre friends" Then as quikly as he came he left. What would korre do?


	5. PORBEND!

A/n; U DOn NEd to call ME a TROLL. I am WraTIng this fic becaz ME AND MY GF WantED TO WRATE IS. we are dong a rel good jib at this fic an wan a mark more, but onli if PEOPLE WANT IS TO MSKE MORE! THE SPELL IS GOD ENUH FOR MARISA AN FOR ME! It is no for concevativ like u an u go to privat skool if u dint like the stoery.

Chapter 5: the tourny begins

Evan tho Amon told her not to Kora went to the stadum to do her first mach with Mako and Blolin becus shes indepenint like that. She arrived at the traning room were Mako and Bolin were. They were traning to 20s music on a 20s record player. Wile they were traning they were listening Glinn Milers " in the mod" since it wuz on of the most famus songs from that tim perio(I lokied him up so I kno he historically acuarate) d . He was on of the best 20s composters but the goverment forced him to goto war were he ded in a plain crash.

"hey Korra, wat took yo so long" Mako said in a sexish voise.

Korra blushed "oh nothing that conservative tenzin mad me arbend practice but im here now" she ansered. They loked at each otter romantacly but than Bolin came in.

"guyz the match is aboute to start" he said so they all went to the arena to begin. Mareto and Marisama were in the audience on a dat (just lik in reel life) and watching too. They were the fire ferrets and the other team was the deerphins (part deer part dolphin).

Asamis dad Hiroshima paid for tehm to enter the torny since he was por onse and ben rich didn't turn him conservative.

Both teams got in there positions and the match started. Korra started of icebending and knocked the other temas earthbender back a zone. Just then the waterbender used a waterslash on them, Mako dogged it and Bolin used ecobending to bloc it. But then the firebender started attaking with firs ad knocked marko and Kora back a zone. "Five ponts for the derphins!" the ref said.

"man these guyz are tuff" Bloin said afraidly "yeah but we can take take hem teem!" Mako said confortingly.

But just than Mako was hit with an actionbending blast and was nocked off the edge. "twonty points" the ref said. Now the fireferts were losing by 25 ponts.

"Brother" bolin looked down were Makko fell "NOOOO!" Bollin yeled. He was upset since it was his brother who was nocked of.

"ive got this" Cora said defiantly. Then she used her water and ice bedning and kinked all 3 of the other benders into the back zone but not of the eddge.

"Fiften points to the firaferets " the ref sed.

"com on ref that was more like 20 points" Bolin respinded angerly.

"Its okay bolin hes rich and conservative so hes probly doesn't no beter" she conforted.

"yeah conservatives don't know at fun is" he said. But than a buzzer rang the first haf of the mach was over.

Mako came bak but they were down but ten points. "If we want to win well ned to nock all of them out before tims up" he sed. Than the match begun. They qickly used actionbending together and nocked the aerthbender out rite away.

Now there were only two left. Then Koraa used all her waterbinding, icebending and airbending and with Marko and Bollins help they quickly knocked the otter 2 benders out. They were no math for the fire ferretts. "50 pints for the fire ferrets….. the fire ferts win"

Everyone started charing since the fireferets wuld goto the next rond of the torny. Mako was obvously ipressed and went up to Kora. 'you did great tonighte he sad". He was blushing. "thanks Kora said" Then he said "well uh…" he was shy

"what?" kora asked.

Mako gulped shyily "will you go ot with me…."

Korea said "gasp" wile gasping.

An/ korraisGREAT will b writing the next chap. Pls be nic since she is a relly god riter ans is relly good at romance.


	6. The Date Nighte

A/N: Hi, I am, korraisGREAT and my boyfriend, Mark, let me, post a chapter of his story. He is: really talented, and I hope that you all enjoy our, story. He does such a good, job keeping the, characters in character, and he mighte let, me write another chapter of the story. I hope, you like my chapter, I may try writing, more if you all like it; enough for me to continue!

Korra Allbender (That's her, last name in this) had said yes.

The simple date they had left for may turn in to a nighte of unexpected passion for the two young lovers, just read ahead and find out!

Korra watched Mako Jobb (So, then he has, the same initials as: MARK!) stroke his silky red scarf and continued to watch as he flipped it over his shoulder. His musician like fingers moved gracefully as a gazelle-moose would on the prairie. He looked over at Korra and she blushed, her cheeks, reddening as she received, his attention. Korra had, worn the best, of her water tribe clothes, dressed flowing shades of blue. They had just had, a wonderful time, at a fire nation themed restaurant.

"Thank you Mako, that was wonderful! I've never had fire nation food before," Korra said.

"Would you like to stay the nighte with me? Bolin is over at a friend's for the nighte…" Mako asked in a seductive voice, his hand lingering on his, exposed chest for a moment.

"I think that would be great!" Korra exclaimed.

Korra and Mako made their way back to his apartment, where Mako then lit some candles, it was a: perfect romantic environment.

Korra looks at, Mako, "Thank you for letting me, be a part of the Fire Furries. It's really GREAT."

"it's no prob," He said then Mako turned to Korra and asked "Are you worried about Amon? I can't imagine what kind of power he holds…"

Korra shuddered and, leaned in, closer to Mako, "Ugh, I know. His voice was so creepy, I almost feel like he could brainwash people if he said the righte thing."

Mako then pressed his hot body against hers, "have you ever done it fire nation style?"

"No I haven't done it at all, but… I'd like you to be my man" Korra rests her tense lips; against his awaiting ones.

Their eagerness got their clothes off, faster a jackalope, on a summer's day. The two started tearing into each other like wolves tearing into their prey.

"Oh Mako," Korra moaned as he inserted his lightning rod into her spiritual oasis. He then impaled himself deeper and the passion between the two erupted. Mako's mission was to make Korra wet herself, as he contorted himself into a 180 degree turn, without abandoning her unlike some guys: wood.

Her salmon closed around his icicle like parts. As she was the avatar their nighte had the strength of the earthbenders, the flexibility of the air nomads, the ability to go with the flow of the water benders, and the ultimate passion that only a full-blooded fire bender could bring. Mako's sex sauce erupted out: as a volcano, overflowing with lava, would burst.

"Oh Korra!" He cried out as they dug into each other, their nighte coming to an end. Her time with him was her gift to him and the two enjoyed the humid, wet with passion, nighte together.

In the morning the two, awoke and got dressed.

"So"

"Yeah"

"Let's go out for some breakfast!" Korra explaines.

And as Mako watched his water bending lover, with excellent birthing hips, walk out the door. He knew the nighte they shared, would do nothing to change the modest friendship; for that he was glad.

"Are you coming slowpoke?" She calles out to him.

"Of course, sorry" He replied, and trotted after her his body galloping: like that of and ostrich-horse.

The end.


	7. BLOIN GOES MISING

an/ korraisGREAT aka Marissa mad a mistaik ok! she didint MEEN TO SAY FIRE FURRYS. SHe felt vary bad aboute it, SHES HHUMAn PEPLE MAKE MISTAKES. The otter stuff was ben symbolic and was vary beaotiful. If u think u can do brtter id liek to see YOU rite a better storey.

Chapter 7: Bloin goes missing

Kora left Markos apartment and was heading beck to artempl iland. She was gong down the rode wen she saw AMON an he was talking to Tano about probending. "What the hel do you thing you are doing" she yelled

Amon used his psychotic powers to teleport away but Tano did nit. "What the frak were you doing with Amon" she qwestioned. (an/ frak mens there mad but not swering so its not a tipo) "hey baby you want some?" kora knew he just so she left.

She was airbending practicing with Tenzin and his 3 kids Icky, Jenova, and Melee. "good kids but Kora you arnt even making a single bust of wind, you ned to focus more" Tenzin said conversative like. "God Tenzin im trying relly hard, airbinding is the hardest ailment evar!" she said back.

Just then Marko came "hey kora somethings wrong" he sad. "tenzin ill be back latar" she told him "but wait we stil have aribending practice" he said "God tenzin ill be back later!" Kora and mako road off on Nagaki.

"Mako wats wrong she asked concerned" mako loked at her "I went home and saw a note, BO:IN IS MISING... I don no were he is" he was clerly upset by this. Korra thought. Then Kora had a vison with the dragon sprit. "kora asketh tano for he knoweth what happened" the dragon spirit said. Then Kora said "Mako, Tano knows what happen, we ned to integrate him" So they went to Tanos rich apartment but they herd a noise behind the door.

Mako kick it down. And then gasped at what he saw. "AAAIIIII" korra scrimed. Tano was in bed naked with 2 of his fan girls! He was screwing both of them! AT THE SAME TIME! (tahts cuz rich peeple hav sex alot for plezure nut luv)

"hey baby wanna jon us" Tano told Korea conservatively. "Ew what the do you think! Jst tell us were bloin is" she said angerly.

"hey babe you know you want me to put my water maker in your lake laogai" (I can be simbolic jst lik marissa) Tehn mako zapped Tano in his man part with lighting bending.

"ahh" said the fangrils as the raned out screaming. "Weres my brother!?" mako deamend. "ah the lighting, gah… it hurts". Mako kept zapping him.

"ok ill talk" he sad so mako stoped. Tano put pants on "amon brainwashed me into kidnaping him bolin for him" Tano sad. "but why bolin; tell meeee!" Mako pleded

"he didint say why but he wanted me to bring bloin to him so I did" (sn/ marisa forshaded the branwashin sinc shes smart like that).

Kora garped she new amon was strong but didint kno he culd brainwash people. "wehred he take him, where is BOLIN"! Mako said agan since he was upset about bolin misng. "hey he didn't say but if yo don't find him bi the next match then yul be disqwalified".

Kora cryed from her icy blu eyes, sinse amon had bolin kidnaped because she started probending. "its all my falt, she crayed amon only did this to getat me". "No its not ur the pritiest girl I ever met and it was amons falt for ben so conservative" he said romanticly. "now come on the plice will halp us"

They went to the police station. Krra opened the door and walked in…


	8. NEW FIENDS

An/ I am vary woried for Marissa. Her bother came back from college on sprimg brake and I think hes conservative now. He sed hes majering in busness and wants to be an entrepenor and somdat a CEO. I kno he votes republican an thins im por just cuz I shop at goodwil and don always hav cable. IM MIDEL CLAS OK! I don want marisa to be converstive sinse shes relly nice and pretty and the best gf ever.

Chapter 8: evan more new frends

Kora cryed from her icy blu eyes, sinse amon had bolin kidnaped because she started probending. "its all my falt, she crayed amon only did this to getat me". "No its not ur the pritiest girl I ever met and it was amons falt for ben so conservative" he said romanticly. "now come on the plice will halp us"

They went to the police station. Kora opened the door and waked in.

"what up girl" a voise said. It was Lin Befong (whos nam is Lin rubyarmer since marisa sed it was beter that wey), she talked like that sinc she was relly cool and understood teenagers. She was middle clas so she wasn't out of toch with the 99% majarity.

She was also the polic chef, an she culd see with bending evan tho she was blind in this (she inherted it from her mom toff). Disabled peple are relly cool an stuff.

Kora cried with all her woman hormones and mako masculinly cred to. "Oh Ling amon has Bo;lin" Korra said, then she started cring.

"that is whack yo, that Amon is gong to take away his bending away yo". Lin sad.

"OMFG" Korra said "but what we do?". then Link stood up. "I had a fealin' things would go trip up, so I called in som new peple to help" Lin respined.

Lin used her bending to open a dor and out came Zuko and his brother generel Iroh NOT unckle Iroh. (an/ I kno they weren't brothers in the sho but they sond and look tha same and I don see why they coudnt relly be brothers). They were rich becuz there royally, but tehy were rich an librel so there nice about it.

"wow ur my hero Zuko" mako applauded.

"I know that brothers are relly impotent, so we'll do whatever we can to save you're brother". Zuko said sinse he had a brother and new how mako felt. Earow (an/ that's how they sed it in tha movi) pulled oot a map. "weve marked on the map were we think amon is" Earow added in.

Lin ponted to a big bilding on the map "thats were we think amons evil layar is at yo, but well ned a bitchin teem to save ya bro" (she can swer cuz shes relly cool like that).

"Im in" kora said bravly. "me too, I ned to save my brother, hes my only famly" mako said (som brothers culd relly lern from him, I men YOU Kyle sinse I no YOU WROTE BAD REVEWS). "ill help too and so will my brother" Earow said. I'll go aswell I my not bend but I can stil fite" Asami said.

"good luck bitches" Lin said all cool like

Then they all git into Asamis firebending red sports satomobile and started to drove to amons evil layar.


	9. AMONS SECRETE EVUL LAYAR

An/ sorry but I wont be updatin as often sinse my English teecher mrs. Jaycobs gave me an F on my esay, an now I ned to stay aftar for "riting help". I kno its cuz shes consertative sinse shes the shaperone for the rebulbican youth club an her husband is in the NAR. Id show her my NICE revews to proove ima good riter but conversative ppl don't belive in sience facts.

Chap 9: amons secrete evul layar

The gaang (its a PUN nit a typo) drove to amons secrete evil layar in asamis firbending red sports sabimobil. and went to the praking lot. The sine sed "conserlative parkin onley" but they parkd there anywey sinse Korea and her friends are rebels like that.

They waked up to amons secet evil layar and saw a biger sine on the bilding. It sed "secrete evul consertative eqwalist layar"

Kora was abot to walke threw the front dor wen Amon the Lt. and lots of otter conservative eqalists sorouned them. They were all wering $1000 uniforms sinse rich conversatives spend to alot on fansy thins.

"oh no it must be a trap" Zuko sed. "I agree bro" said his brother Earow

Tehn amon steped out. "let bollin go!" Kora, Marko, Asami, Zuko, and his brother genrel Eiro all said.

Amon lauhed evully "no" he sed while smiling evilly. "eqalists go and kill them" he said. "u poor peple wil alweys loose" the Lutenent seid.

Just tehn a person in a ginat mecha suite came in. He was rich too but obvosly not conversative. It was…. Asamis dad Hiroshi! His meckasuit steped on the Lutenent and then lutenant ded. "no u killed my partner" amon yield.

"father u came" Asami sed.

"but who did u kno" Iroh aksed curiously.

"ur really cool frends Marketo and Marisama told me so I came to halp". Hiroshi Saro said.

Then he used his gian mecha suite an beet up the eqalist conservatives. "oh no" amon said and then he peed his paints.

"u kids save blolin Ill hild them off" he said bravly. So Kora and her frends all ran insid the evil layar.

Insid there were lots of coservatives all wering expansive uniforms and wepons. Kora usd her waterbending and mako used action bending to knock beck the equlists. Then Asimi used her karaty skils to beet up som mor eqalists sins she culdnt bend.

"quikly to the basemint thats were consertatives keep prisiners" Zuko sad so they found the starcase and runned down to the dungon.

Bolin was ina prisan sell cring in a cornoer and 2 conservative gards were watching him. "yall shadup now boy, amon wil be here to take away your bending you dirty bending minority" the gard sed. He sad that since conversatives don't lik minoraties and benders are minoraties in this.

Everone runnedx don into the dungon. "HOW CULD YOU DOTHIS TO MY BOTHER!" mako yeld.

The gards puled out an mk-15s and fired but Zuko and genrel Iron used doble brother firbening to block the bulets and asami kiked the gins ot of the gards hands. Then kora used icebending and then the gards were ded.

"Ill get you out" mako said so he used metalbending to brake bolin out. "are u ok" mako sed.

"u done goofed" Bollin sed (he talks lik that sometims sinse he isn't vary educated)

"what do you meen" general Iro questioned.

"look behind u" bolin shooted. It wasn't amon but it he was obvosly very rich and a very conservative man.

It was….. THE LUTENENT. "time to taek u to amon so he can remov youre bending" he said. This time he had a rockette lancher and then mor eqalists came. Everone ranned up the stares and ran ot the door.

"get hem" luten said. then everon got into Asamis firebending red sports satomobile and drov away. From the lutenant. The Lt. shooke his fist angerly at the car as they all drov away.


	10. EVIL RICHE MAYER CANDIDAT

An/ so i git bak from my fist day of tutering and al I hav to say is Ms Jaycobs is evan more consertative than I thot, al she dos is CRITASIZE MY SPELLIN. I cant wate until im don sinse I no shes just gona fail me anyey for som dum reson like my spelin.. Also im still worred for Marisa sinse shes ben spending moar tim with her bother than me an I kno hes tring to mak her consertative and tellin her to brak up wiht me. I hop we can go on anotter dat so I can tel her nit to vot republican one day or be concervative.

Chap 10: EVIL RICHE CANDIDItE FOR MAYER

Kora and her fiends got back to the police staton and waked up to the dor. They herd yelling from behind the door. Lin Rubyarmer was in her office arguing with a vary conversative man so korra and her frends lissend. He was a water bender but was wering red insted of blu sinse he was replublican now and had a pin on his shert with an elefant on it and It said "VOTE TRALOCK"

It was….. Consilman Tarlock. "OFFICER RUBYARMER!" he yeld "your spending to much taxes on finding Ammon, I need mor tax mony for my electon campane, I am running for mayar" he said all consertative like."

"that is uncool, you cant just cut essental govarmant programs. We ned alot of police yo."

"oh there will be lot of cuts wen im mayer" he said threatingly. "well I wont vote for YOU bro" Lin sad

"you will, all of you will vot for me" he sad waking out. "evan you Kora" he forshaded. he haned her a vot tralok pin. Kora was scarred but tarlock left so then she wasn't scraed.

Lin took ouf some beer and drink it evan tho it is illegal cuz shes rebelius and cool. "wut up home gurl" Ling sed all cool like. "I see u got back Bollin back yo".

"but how did u kno" Mako aksed

"yeh I thouht u were blond" Zuko question.

"that aint no exuse. I see with erthbeding yo. I wasnt gong to be blind but I inhereted it from my mom toff. (c. she git over her disibilaty cuz crippled peple are so cool like that)

"well thanks mam you dun good, but the tornyment stars in an hour" blolin said. "com on everone hop in my police car. You all hav a tornamant to win up in this bich" lin sad. so they all wnet in Lin's erthbending blak police satimobile and stared driving to the stadum.

"I cant wate to beet that rich snob tano" mako said. But then lin got to the stadum so They all got out of the car. Kora allbender, Mako, and bolin jobb all got in the stadeum rite before the mach was starting. Tano and the wolf bats were there; Kora was ready to beet them sinse the wole team was rich and conservative. It was gong to be a toff (its a pun like TOFF the bernder) mach.

TO BE CONTINED…

An/ Marissa sed shed rite the next chaptar so I no itll be god. Plz give it god revews.


	11. Into the Dark

A/N: Sorry, for not getting, this up sooner Mark-y Monk-ey, you are the best! I hope you like; this chapter as I worked really hard, at it. Also, Mark PROMISES, to use, spellcheck next time: I will even double-check it… for him!

The lightes lite; up the stadium as the, super creepy molesting Tahno, came on stage. Korra was sat with Marko, and, they were talking; about the upcoming match.

"Korra, do you think; we will win this?" He asked.

"With the power of, friendship and (something more); I KNOW we will win!" Korra shouted. Korra Allbender started to tug on Mako's shirt, rubbing his earthbending; abs and starting to feel the firebending passion raidiating off of him.

"I am so into you right now" Mako said, he wanted to put his fire: extinguisher into her pearl holder righte there and then.

Bolin came over and interrupted: their moment, "LOOK! Tahno is on stage and he has his pants down!" he shouted!

On the STAGE: In front of EVERYONE: Tahno was pulling on his FLAMETHROWER! He was pulling back and forth until the juicy sauce of sex cam; out of his WATERJET! Everyone watches with disgust. But, the referee did, not, stop HIM. Korra knew she had: to stop him. It was just SO GROSS!

"Referee! HE IS THINKING OF ME AND MAKO TOGETHER AND MAKING HIM SELF PRODUCE THE LIFE CREAM IN FRONT OF EVERYONE! This has to stop!" Korra exclaimed! (sorry for all the capitals, but this is really GROSS)

The referee didn't: care, so the match started anyway.

"God referee! You need to see what's going on," Bolin said (I bet you thought it was Korra)

At the start of the match Korra gets coroner and she shouted out, "Mako, help! I need you with me now!" Unfortunately her graceful man with his exposed, pale, sexy, naked foreskin on his upper arms was busy and could not save her. So than Korra gets thrown from the stage!

"GOAL FOR THE BAT WOLFS" The referee yelled!

Bolin then pulled up the stage to try to throw: Tahno over the edge as he was still making ice cream like sauce pour from his ice cream cone, but then the referee said "Illegal move" and gave; the WOLF BATS another goal. "Thanks Bolin." Korra and Mako sais in unison.

"But he was masturbating on stage!" Bolin said!

"Another goal for the WOLF BATS" The referee said ;and made Bolin Job sit out the match ,so, it was only the awesome coupling of Mako and Korra left. "Thanks Bolin." They said again.

Because Korra's tanned bod and Mako's sexy abs looked so good together they were able to win back all of the points and save the match so then they won forever and everyone was happy that they had won as they thought that Tahno was a creper and didn't like him at all because he was a rapist who tried to rap Korra.

Just then. The lightes. Went out. It was dark: as nighte.

AMON WAS THERE TO TAKE THE BENDING AWAY!

"I have come." He said. "Hekakakaka, hekakaka, HEKAKAKAKA" He laughed manically.

Oh no. Could this be; the end of Korra Allbender: and her sexy, delicious man. Find out next!

Then end. To be continued.


	12. AMON CAME AGEN

An/ Marisa's brother left for college but she had fun what him so I think she upset now, but at least he won't try to mark her conservatives so she shod be happy to. Also spell check fixed all my typos so now u can't make fun of my story for spelling and you conservatives will have to fund a NEW way to make fun of me. I spell check TWICE so I know there are no tips this time; but spell check sad I could spell Kora several ways too. Last my Mrs. Jacobs let me redo my essay and I Goyt a 68 this time so now you can't call me dumb for getting an F.

Chapter 12: AMON CAME AGAN

"You had failed me Tango!" Ammon yelled evilly. Then he waked up to Tango.

"Whoa man, were both riche and conservative. Let's just wok together" tango begged. But among didn't car. "You did not stop Kara like I wanted. There will be consequences!" then he put his hand on Tango and used his psychics powers to suck the bending out of Tango.

"NOOOO!" Tango screamed. He was screaming cut Among was taking away his bending. Koran was shocked and horrified at this. Korea treed to hit Ammon with an action bending wave but among was physic so he blacked it.

"Your next Korea" she tried to move but he used a hypo beam and now Korea was stuck in place. Marko and Bolin Job treed to stop Among but oculists (an/ I spelled it equlists but spell check sad this was how it should be) grabbed them.

"Ammon no the police will arts you" she knew he pebbly wouldn't lessen but treed to warn him anyway.

"Turlock was too cheap so he didn't hire police here. Also don't you no already prism is for poor people we riche conservatives are above the law." It was just as Koru feared.

"Not if I can help it N*^%$r WORD" a voice said (c didn't act ally use the real word because it would've been to men). It was….. Lin Rubyarmer. She took a drink of booze even though it was illegal in the 20s. Then she put out her cigarette out by dipping it in her alcohol all cool like sense she's cool like that.

"Now let's do this bitch" she used chins from her armor and smacked away the realists so Koru, Make and Bolin were free. Then more polices came to the stadium. "The gig is up you" she said coolly

But then more rich conservative realists (an/ spell check sad I could spell eqalists this way to) came and started fitting the police. Koran used water bending to put to realists back. Bolin used Eco bending rocks to hit away some realists a swell. Lastly Bolin's brother Macho used the biggest action bending fire blast and killed a bunch of realists with fur. But then more came and then they were outnumbered.

Lin Rubyarmer treed to use metal binding to stop amen but then he started laughing evilly. "How come it didn't work yon?" Lin asked. Then Anon used a Hypnos beam and Lin couldn't move. Ammon stated to walk up to Lin, the crud watched in horror. The police were overpowered by realists so they couldn't help either.

"No Anon stop" Koru pledged. Then Ammon put his hand on Ling. "hold it rite there!" Zukav said jumping out of the crud with his brother general Iron to step Ammon. But Amen used his psychic prowess and blocked Zukav.

Then Amen took away Link's bending away. "Aaahhhh!" Link screamed. She was screaming because anon took away her bending as well.

"Brother were too late" General Iron sad sadly. "It's ok we tried" Zukav said and then comforted Iron sense that's watt brother should do.

"Where da lights go yo?" link sad. She tried to walk but then ran into a wall sense now she was blind without her bedding. She tried to walk again but waked into atoner wall.

"See city now your police chef is blond! We consulates will always won" Anon sad evilly. "My wok here is done" he sad and the equalizes and Ammon all left.

"Noon!" Koru yield. She started crying.

The tournament was over. The conservatives had won.

WILL THE CONSERVATIVES WON FOR GOD FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTAR


	13. THE 20s CONCERTO

an/ i didnt use spell check this time since it mad all the charcter names wrong. also marisa sad i dont need it and if you think i do than ur calling my gf wrong. just becauz ur riche and can aford to goto private school dosnt mak u qwalified to critisize my storey. ITS MEN. I kno that mots of my revews came from YOU kyle since you say i shuld be in first grad in reel lif so i kno its you wrating thos revews and next chaptar ill proove its you.

Chapter 13: the concerto

Kora and her frends got back to the plice staton. She felt bad that tano had ded even tho he was concertative sinse librels are nicer like that. "oh lin ar you ok" she aksed

"im fine I my be blid but I have a seing eye eagledog (an/ its part egle part dog). We ned to stop Tralock from ben elect sinse its obvosy that this was the goverments falt we culdnt stop amon" lin sad. "but in the mean time yo I put together a concerto 4 everone.

Kora was exited sinse a lot of 20s celebrities wuld be there. She an mako went on a doble dat with Asami who wuz dating zuko now. Marketo and Marisama were thee to sinse there a really cool couple aswell. Bollin came but he was dating a cheep hooker slut named Rebecca. (an/ jst like a girl rebeca I kno. She goes to my scool and tred to kiss me onse evan tho I was datting marissa sinse shes probly a chap hooker slut). Bollin was datting her sinse hes uneducated and jst didnt kno better.

Wen they got to the concert they were hapy to see 20s celebrities. Frank Sonata, Charly chaplin, the beejees, and mots of all he most favorite 20s celebrity…... ELVIS!.

Everone was drinkin sinse they were rebels like that and dancing to be jees music. Then Elvis came out. He invented rock in the 20s and ws aganst war wich is why so many peple liked him.

"oh my god elvis is so hot, hes teh best!" kora sed sinse back when he sang every girl fall in lov with him. "it must be a gril thin" mako sad and he was ok kora sed that sinse he new she loved him more.

Elvis picked up thee micropone and started to sing:

"You ain't nothin' but a hound dog

Cryin' all the time

Well, you ain't never caught a rabbit

And you ain't no friend of mine"

He sang in his 20s style voise. Kora liked his music sinse he was vary original writer. Bollins girlfriend Rebecca didn't pay attention and got drunk all hookery. She tred to go on stage and screw Evlis but polices arested her since she was a cheap hooker slut. Sudanly all the lites at the concerto turned off all depresedly. Kora was expecting it to be eqalists but it was Tarlock. Evlis and the otter singers ranned away.

"consert over, I made rok music illegal sinse its devil music". Tarlock sad evilly. since conversatives ar so christen they think anything they dont like is cased by there made up devl.

"you cant do this now no one will vot for u" kora yeld.

" im rich and consertative so I an do whatever I want. You all are gong to prism sinse you have alchohol an its illegal to". Tarlocks UNCOOL polie came and strated arrested people. Bollins girlfriend Rebecca deserved it but Tarock arrested good ppl and the beejees.

"quick this way" asamis aid and kora and her frends all got into asamis firebending red sports satomobile and drove away before they were arrest. Kora was afeard sinse if Tralock got elect meayer hed ruin the city even more.


	14. THE REEL MAYAR

An/ I culdnt proove it wuz you Kyle who wrote men revews sense you tok ur compter to scool with you. But I wil next time. Also I find out that Zuko and Iro culdnt be brothers sense Zuko wuld actelly be relly old in legend of Kora so I fix it this chapter to be moar like the reel show.

Chapter 13: THA REEL MAYER

They escaped consertatives an all git bac to Koras rom on artemple iland. "kora wat we do?'" asami asked all conserned.

"I kno" genrel iro sed sinse he was there too. "ur avatar rite? So aske the dargon sprit wut to do".

" god idee do it Kora" mako sad

"oh and btw it turns oot zuko isnint actuelly my brother he jst thot he wuz sinse hes relly old and his altzimers mad him dementia and crazy. We hed to send him awey to lake loogi". Grnrel iroh added in.

Jst tehn kora sat don and started to mediate. Then she had a vizon. It was…. The DRAGON SRPIT

"kora dost thou need help" the dragon sprit sad all wizely. "yes tralok turned evan more consertative and made god music ilegel. Also we cant stop amon becuz of traloks govermant. Who do we kep hem from been elect"

"who you done taking to Korea" bolin aksed.

"God Bollin! shes talking to the dragon spirt. Hes a spirit so only avatars can talk to him" makos yeld

"kora thy alredy knoweth who shuld be thine mayer, he may be conservative but he be-ith a minority" he told Kora. "but who" kora asked.

"kora to stopeth amon thou must keepeth tarlock from being thy mayor. The person who shuld be thine mayor ist…..TINZON". Kora gasped. "But hes a RICH SNOB AND CONVSERTATIVE" she yeld.

"but he ist thy son of Ang so he ist thy good leeder and sinse hes a minority for he be thine arbender so he dost not be all conservative." He sad, then the dragon sprit left. kora didn't lik it but she new he wuz rite.

"Kora what did he said?" mako asked. Kora didn't anser but walked out of the rom and went down a long hallway (an/ tensin livs ina riche hose so its a big house with long allwayes). She went into Tinzons room.

"tenzin we nede YOU to beet Tralock in the mayer electon". Asami, Mako, Bloin, and Iro all gasped.

"kora id like to run for elect. But my wife is pregger and I hav to wory about my famly. Also you always misbehaved and were disrespictful. And you NEVER lissened to me". He said all snobbishly.

"God Tenzin y do u hav to be like that!" kora was agnery. "ur angs SON, and the sprits sed YOU shuld be mayer".

"why didint you say so?" He sed "if the spirits wanted it then I gess I can be mayer an still help my famly, but ONLY if u help me with my campane"

"thanks Tinzon I gess ur not all consertative after all" she sed ans they all rode away on Nagakis back.

"loks like we have an elect to help win" mako said and then Bolin


	15. CONSERVA ZOMBEES

An/ I chwecked ur PC wile u weren't looking Kyle but u never went on so now I kno who actelly wrote the men revews. It was RICHE CONSERTATIVE SNIBS. Im afeared now that ill get arested for my storey sinse I gut a revew saying I shuld be and it clerly obvos that ur consertative snib who don't believe in feedom of speech whih is y u want me in jale.

Chapter 15: CONSERVA ZOMBEES

Kora and mako stared putting vote tinzon potsers all around the city and asami and Blolin intravewd people to see who theyd vote for. Everone met in the city centre to talk about how the campane was going.

"wow asami peple like Tenzin mor, we dun good" bollin said since ppl sed they liked tenzin more than Tralock.

"god bollin your doing it all wrong!" Asami yelled and was acting out of charcter. She was probly on her perod and women get relly agnary when they bleed out there buts. Then she drove home with all her woman horomes.

"shell be back us girls just get likethat sometims" kora said. So they went back to trying to get Tinzon elect. "good news" general iro sed. "the electon is in a week and tenzin is more poplar".

Sudanly tarlok came up all conservatively. "KORRA ALBENDER WHAT F-WORD ARE YOU DOING!?" he yelled. "Your ruining us the 1% ppl!" (he swers but not coolly sense hes evul)

"you don't deserve to be elect your too rich and ruin the city for midel clas peple" Tarlock got mad "that's it police arrest them" he sad concervatively then his UNCOOL police came and arrested Mako, Bolin and genrel Iro. "yo cant do this we have fredon of speech!"

"I'm consertative so I don't beleve in feedom of speech!" it was just as she feered. "yoll come to my office so we can discuss your punish" he sad.

Tarlock made so Korra follow him to his office. "as punishment you will VOT FOR MEEEEE" he sed all evully since he was evil.

korra gasped. "NECER" korra yeled

"gards bring out the demonstration"

"whats going on" a voce sad. It was Sokka but the gards had him. Tarloc waked up to him and started to using blod binding on him. "aaaahhhhh" he screamed. He was screming cuz Tralock was blod bending him.

But then he stood up "ooohhh must vote for riche consertatives, must vote TARLOCK". He sad brainwashedly. He had a blank fase an waked liek a zombee. Then kora realized what happen. TARLOCK used BLOODBINDING to turn hum into a CONSERVA ZOMBEE. Concerva zombees cant think and can only vot republican so Kora was vary afeared.

"now that hes a conservazombee hell vot for me no mater wut, ill be able to do whatever I want". Tarlock sed evully.

Then moar conserva zombees came and all surrounded Korra. "no stay back" she yield but the zombees surrounded her. "time for you to vot republican" tarlock sed. He put his hand out and got redy to blud bend her.

Will Korea escape Tarlock or will she b conservazombee. And wut will she do aboute Ammon or is Tralock moar evul than AMon? Find out in the NAXT GOOD CHAPTAR


	16. Saved by the Sexy Men

A/N: Kyle, you need to be nice. To Mark and I we, are writing a good; story for everyone! I am happy to be, writing another chapter; for everyone to enjoy. I think you will like seeing Tahno return, with a twist!

Korra was still; bloodwashed and killing, her friends. Mako had been burning conservazombies and; was killing them, write and left. There, were too many for; Korra Allbender's friends to: defeat them all. At the same time Bolin was hitting; conservazombies, just like when he was hitting, on that, hooker-slut Rebecca (she is sooooooo mean and SUCH a b-witch). The hooker-clut was there too and: she was getting eaten, by the conservazombies.

"How can we win?" Tenzin said, he was trying to keep: the order, as even though, he conservative he could be good too. He wanted, to save everyone and keep; his family safe too.

Mako ran, a delicate hand through his; well trimmed hair that was, styled to perfection. The sweat gleamed off his, shaved cheast and his ripped body looked; like heaven. "I don't know what we can do. The conservazombies are just too strong."

Just then.

Three someones.

Jumped down from the celling.

It was…..Zuko, Lin, and Tahno!

They came, to save the day. Lin used Earthbend to make a shield.

Lin stayed back, so the two men; could save the day.

Tenzin shouted out to Lin, "I thought you didn't like men!"

"Yo, sometimes women just can't do thangs on there own and we need a man to save the day for us up in this bitch!" She said!

"Where is my brother?" Zuko asked!

"He's still in Hell- I mean, jail." Said Bolin since he forgot where Iroh was.

Tahno ran sexily over to Korra, and waterbent punched; her into not conservazombie. He halped to save the day; even though it want against the conservatives. He just wanted to do what was righte.

Even though he had not, done the righte, tings in the match agenst Korra he still wanted to help them. "

"I have an idea!" Tahno said sexily, leaning in to Korra.

"I can't think of anything to save us, what can you do?" Korra asked with tears in her eyes.

"I know the most manly thing to save us." Tahno replied.

"I have an iPod to search for a solutions with" Mako said, "and I have an iPad," Tenzin said, but Tahno wasn't listening to him. He knew an iPod: or iPad couldn't save them.

"No, an iPod or iPad won't help us. iPray, God is listening and will help to save us." Tahno said and raised his arms.

While they prayed the conservazombies continued to eat Rebecca, but then one ate Bolin's arm! They stoped praying, because it was stupid and didn't; help them. Tahno used bllod bending to fix Bolin's arm.

Korra started to cry because; she couldn't think, of a way to: save the day.

As she sauntered over to Mako's arms, she collapse in tears. What should she do? Tahno and Zuko couldn't save them and there; was no more hope.

How could Korra and her; friends live through the conservazombies, their world was, coming to an; end. Find out what happens next!

The end.


	17. FITE FOR THE CONSERVA ZOMBEE CURE

An/ Marisssa is the biggest more consertative bich EVER!XX!1111 Did u even reed my storey I sed TANO IS DED and u brot him back and Zuko too evan tho he was wrated out. I new your bother mad you consetatvive tahts why us sed consertativs were gooood in ur chaptar. U RUINED MY STORERY. It was GOOOD untel u wroted chapaters. UR speling is BAD an u don't kno how to use comas AND U TAKE 4EVA to updat. We r braked UP

Chap 17: escayp to artemple iland

Korea and her frends Iroh, Mako, and Bolin, Tenzin adn Lin all escaped to artemple iland exept TANO sense HES DED and was alweys evul. Zuko wasnt there ether sense hes relly old and they send him away to lake laogi. HE AND IRO ARNT BROTHERS I GUT IT RONG AND FIX IT ALREDY OK (an/ if u red my storey u wuld kno dat Marissa).

"tensin this is bed! Kora sad"

"indubable, we knead to save my family" he said all snobily

"god tenzin we need to save everone" she sad sense Tinzin was being shellfish. There were no conserva zombees on the iladn so her frends were all save. Korra and her frends were all on patrol to mak sure no consrva zombees made it to the iland. They were all on hi alurt butthan like a thosand conserva zombees came outa nowere.

"oh no Tarlok used blud bending to tern moar peple into conserva zombees so he'd win the elect." General Iroh said smartly. Sense hes a genrel and noes that stuff.

"aaah wut is that ugly thing" Bolin screaed sense it wuz Marisama who wuz an evul conserva zombee now and Marketo dumped her for beeing a bich (an/ cuz she relly is and taks long to updat). Also shes relly ugli, evan uglier than Rebeca who isnt ded in this.

"dye u evul consertative" Kora sed so she stabed Marisama in the hearth with icebending.

"ooooh noooo" marisama sad all consertatively cuz being stabed herts. Then general Iroh and Marko both burned Marisamas fase off with fur bending. Then bollin also crushed her with actionbening rocks and. Then Marketo came and riped ot her insids with his ationbending sense he was there to "take that conserva bich" he sad angerly, sense she turned evul. Everone took turnes hetting her corps to mak sure she was ded.

"That shit was cool dog" lin sad sinse marisam was relly consertative and deserved that.

MEAN WHILE AT AMONS OTHER SCRETE EVUL LAYAR

"exelent Lutanat, Tarlock is using his blud bending to mak more conserva zombees" Amon sed to his partner the Lutenant. (an/ there gay togeter but wont admit it sinse there consertative)

"but what dos that meen?" the Lt. asked. Then Aon started to lagh evully agen.

"it means that onse Tarlok makes everone onserva zombees thell vote for the most consertative person. It wont be Tralok like he thinks, it well be US!XX EVUL WILL ALWAYS WIN!" Amon yelled evully.

"mwahaha" Amon and the Lt. both Laufed evully together. The eqalists culdnt be made conserva zombees sense there alredy consertativ and evul.

BACK AT TEH ILAND

Conserva zombees came to the iland so everone strated to fite them. Lin held them back with chans and everone else used bending to fite. Kora was fitting wen she started havin a vizon.

"hold back the zombees, kora has to talk to spirits" mako sed so everone used bendin to kep the conserva zombees away from kora.

"ist thou there Korra? The dargon spirit asked (an/ dont mak fun of hem for talking liek dat. Hes relly old and wize so tahts jst how he talks.)

"yes dragon spirit I ned help. Tarlok uses blud bending to mak conserva zombees" she said afraidly.

"kora thy need feareth not for there ist thy cure." Kora got happy "wut is it" she asked

"These pple be ith zombees for blud bending dost maketh them that way. Take away thine bending of Tarlok and they be-ith conserva zombees no moar" then the dargon spirit put his claw out and gave Kora new power (an/ jst like the gina turtle did to aang) "with thine new power you can taketh away thine bending, find tarlok and taketh away his bending"

Korra got up. "Mako, Lin, Iro, Bollin, Tinzon. I kno how to cure conserva zombees"…..….

Everone gasped.


	18. FITE FOR FREE CONSERTATIVE ZOMBEE

An/ im sory for ben meen to u Rebecca. Ur not as cheap of a hooker slut as I thot. Also Marrisas ideas are STOOPED. Mako and BLoins last makes arnt Jobb any mor, and Lin is Lin Bethong nit Rubyarmar. Ur ides were dum Marisa an now if hav to fix ur mistaeks.

CHAP 18: TRalocks screte evul layar.

"I kno how to ure the conserva zombees" Korra sed. "I can take away the bending away"

"of coarse we take away Tarlocks bending and we cure conserva zombees" Tenin sad.. But first they had to fite there way of the iland. First Lin used her chans and actionbending to smak away conserva zombees and Tenzin used wind bending to blow som moar away. "fite them but don't kill them" Ling BETHONG NIT RUBYAMER sed They didnt want to kil any sense they culd cure the zombees now.

"Il stay here and profect my famly" tenzin sed "and me to yo, you kids safe our city up in this bich" Lin added in. Marketo decided to help Tinzin sinse hes relly nice. Tenzin used eco bending wind bending and blew a bunch of zombees away so everone culd escape.

Kora Mako Bolin and Iro got of the iland and flew into the city on nagaki. Everone gasped. Wile they were on the iland tarlok used the blod bending to turn almost everone into conserva zombees. There were barly any liburals left. "NO!" kora screamed

"whats rong my luv" mako asked conserned "look at the big cock" she sed pointing to a relly big clock on a bilding. "the elect is in three hors, we ned to take away tarloks bending befor the conserva zombees vote" mako had a poket clock lik they had in the 20s so he'd no how much tim they had left.

Everone ranned to the centre and avoded all the conserva zombees and were and were shoked. Wile they were on artemple iland, Tarlok usd all the Tax money to bild a ginat secrete evil layar. It was like a tweny storeys hi and it had a big sine on it that sad "TRALOCKS SCRET EVIL LAYAR". It had relly expansive 20s toyoto cars praked otside that Asamis dad maed (an/ sinse dis is Azia they drive asia satomobils). An dere were ten conserva zombees garding the entrence.

"hey guys im done perioding now so I can help" it was asami wuz dun bleeding so her woman horomes didn't make her agnary any more. "just in tim. We need to snake in so we can stip Tarlok" mako said.

"but we need a distraction to get past the fraking gards" Kora said smarterly. " I know!" Bolin said uneducated like. Then Bolin picked up his pet furry ferret Paco and threw it at the conserva zombees. One zombee picked up Paco and ate him.

"Bolin" Kora, Mako, Iroh, and Asami all sed in unison. "this is why we cant have pets" Mako aided in. Then Kora went. " I have an idea" so they all into Asami's fire bending red sports satomobile and drove threw the front door. They ranned over and killed the conserva zombee gards. Everyone got out of the car.

"Tarlok must be at the tip of the bilding" Iroh sed so they all runned to the stares. There were a lot of conserva zombees on the stares so Korea and her frends had to fite them but not kil tehm sinse they were gonna cure them.

Kora sent an action bending watar wave and ateked a bunch of zombees. Then moar zombees cum so Asami kicked there heds off with her karaty (dis is asia so she knos karaty). There were alot of conserva zombees so mako and iro used ecobending fireblasts and burned more zombees to deth. Lastly Bollin killed a bunch more with his by erth rocks bending. They climed the stares and killed conserva zombes until they got to the top floor were Tralock wuz.

Kora kicked open a door on the top floor and inside was a big room. Uncool 20s music was playing in the beckground. There was a very concervative man wering red at a desk. It was…. Tarlock.


	19. THE GREETEST EVUL

An/ I kno u just roted ur storey to get back at me. Ur such a bad wrater that I had to fix ur mistaeks. Koras last nam is nit albender enymore dat idea wuz dum. Mako and Blins names r stil Job sinse I actelly liked dat idea but u still suk. Stip wrating sinse obvosly ur woman horomes ar just making u mad.

CHAP !) REVENJE OF AMMON

"oh no" Korra and her frends all gasped while gasping. Tarlok kidnaped Evlis, Frank Sonata, the beejees, Glen Milar, Lois Armstring and all the otter 20s composters and was making them play music for him. "god tarlok what the frak Tarlock" Korra was agnary "u rigged the election AND made it so only you can listen to good music?! God u ar so messed uP!XX1 Im gonna take away ur bending!"

"ur too late the elect is in 10 minits, hekakaka" he laffed evully "and the 47% of ppl who don't vot 4 me are reliant on he govn"

Mako pulled out his poket cock and gasped "hes rite its in 10 minits" he sed. Just than Tarlock called in a bunch more conserva zombees. "zombees go and kill them" ye yield.

Mako and Bolin used ecobending blasts to burn and kill a buch of conserva zombees and killed them. Asami used actionbending to free all the 20s celebrities. "thank you, thank you very much" Elvis said. "quik this way" general iroh said opeing the door, and all the 20s celebrities escaped.

Al her frends were fitting conserva zombees so it was an 1 on 1 with Korea and Tralock. She tried to useuse actionbending water waves but Tralok was a blud bender so he blecked it. "Ill put u in a binder woman" he sad sinse consertative ppl are sexist. "wut about poor ppl" she sed

"I'm not concerned about the very poor. We have a safety net there." He sad sinse he wuz a rich fraking snib.

Kora got very angery so she unleashed her SUPER bending. And killed tarlok. "ahh" he scremed wile screaming. Then kora used her avatar powers and took away his bedning, sudanly all the conserva zombees turned bak into normel libruls liek they were supposed to be.

"ur too late the elect is over, I may not bend enymore but elect is ovary and I am now MAYER, CONCERTATIVE STILL WIN!" he yield.

"no I WON" an evil voise sed consertatively. Kora sed "gasp" it was an evan moar consertative man. He was wering red expanisiv cloth like Amon and was probly a rich snob. It was…. AMON. Than his eqlists came in, they were wering red to sinse they were consertativ to and red meens evil in Azea (tahts were dis fic takes plac). "becuz I am moar conservative the conserva zombees all voted for MEEE" he sed evilly.

Thaen Ammon came in. "I have came" he sed evully. Then Amon came in and took away Traloks bending "aaaaaiIIIIaaahhhxx" Tarlok scremed. He wuz sceming cuz amon took away the bending. "kora took away your bending but I did it evilly unlike her"

"just who are yu" Mako askred but an eqalist pine him down. Then Amon roped of his maks. Asami screamd and fanted cuz she'z a woman. Ammon was acshelly GEOGRE BUSH!


	20. AMON IS GORGE BUSH

An/ I wrated a revew for your story but its bad. Ur evan worse than Mrs Jaycobs, she gav me an F but at lest she dosnt lie about being men. Dis chaptar prooves Im a beter writer than u. I hav storng women in my storey so take dat. To u consertatives, stip wrater bad revess, there are no goffs in my storey so y did u mention them in revews?

Chap 20 THE LEAGE OF EVUL

"just who are yu" Mako askred but an eqalist pine him down. Then Amon roped of his maks. Asami screamd and fanted cuz she'z a woman. Ammon was acshelly GEOGRE BUSH! (an/ I kno dats not wut relly hapend but Amon is relly evul in dis).

"but ur not supposed to be borne yet" genrel Earow sed smartly (an/ Marissa I cant believe u mad him and zuko brother sin your storey, I told u dat I wuz wrong)

"yes but I travled threw time!". Kora gasped and almost fanted sinse shes a woman but didn't fant cuz dis was impotent. "as my first order of beening mayer I have replaced the consil with the LEGE OF EVUL"

Sudanly a dor opened up and five evul riche consertatives frim da 20s steped out. They were from all ovar the world. The furst wuz the Roosevelt brothers Ted and Frank (an/ they cont as one person cuz there brothrs). "talee ho" Ted sed "indubable I'm gald to be here" Frank sed

Then the secant member steped out. He was a midget but loked relly angary "boner jeu president bush (hello in French)" he sed Frenchly. It was Napolena Bonerparte he was president of franche and took over Europe.

Then the thurd member came out. It was hitler dad Kaiser Wilhelm he started world war one but was beated by the alies buttan his son hitler started world war 2 and tried to kill all minorities. "gezuntite (hello in german) mr bush" he sad

"gootin morning" a forth vose sed It was Charlie Chaplin who was in America for awhile but he was kiked out for being too much of a nazi.

Then the last member of the league of evul steped out. "hello overlord bush" it was Marketos brother Kyle (an/ take dat kyle your too mean to me in real life so now ur in the leage of evul).

"oh no were outnumbered, ill protect u my love" mako sed sinse KOra wuz too sad and culdnt save herself. Sudanly Tenzin came into the evul layar with his flying powars, "quik this way everyone" he said and tenzin flew them all back to artemple iland with his flying powars.

Back on the iland kora started to cry and asami crid too sinse they were both woman. They had to not onley fite Amon but also the leagu of evul.


	21. TINZIN WONT HELP

An/ Marisa, I kno my storey is beter than urs cuz at lest I kno how to use a coma, and I hav rele life celebrities in mine. Im historicly acarate

Chap 21: KORA KNEADES HELP

Kora made and got agnary. She and her frends got to Tenzins big consertative manshon and planed what to do next. "I an't believe Amon was ashelly Georgle Bosh the hole time". Mako Jobb sed depresedly.

"yeah he dun traveled threw time" Bolin sad dumbly

"and we now need to fite the lege of evul" Asami sed womanly.

"I kno wheel ask Tinzon what to do" Korra smarted. So she went don the hallway and to Tenzin's room. "baby baby baby oh, baby baby baby oooh" she culd here from behind the doar. It sonded like sex. Kora opened the dor and said "gasp" wile gasping.

TENZIN AND HIS WIFE PAMELA WERE SCREWING EACH OTTER. He was inserting his guys stick into Pamelas wind tunel all sexily. "Tenzin what the FRAK?! Pamelas alredy pregnent!" Kora Yeld.

"yes but I want to get mor pregnant" Pemela respinded. "indubable, now let us screw" tenzin added. Then they made out and started screwing some moar. They screwed until they both got orgasms. They both orgasmed agan and agen and wuldnt stop. Kora walked ot angerly. Ling was waiting outside.

"what happened bich" Lin Bethong sed. "NOTHING!" Korra yeled. She was agnary cuz her woman horomes mad her that way.

Kora cryed from her icy bloo eyes and didint know what to do. "Kora thy needeth not worry about thine leuge of evul" it was the dragon sprit. "be-ith prepared for thine leagu of evil will com to you fite them then they art coming for you"

"Kora turn on the rado!" Mako yeld. She and her frends turned on the rado and all gasped wile gasping. It was GERGE BUSH!. "as first rule of being mayer I hav mad bening illegal sinse poor ple like it! Mwahahaha" he sed richily.

"oh no we need to stop


End file.
